User blog:A Wikia Contributor 9337/Medic build explanation
Build here Brief Overview Focuses on damage, survivability, and a bit of speed. Little focus on supporting teamates. Skill build 25 medkit - Healing 4000 health (6900 w/ pants mastery and tank powerup) per medkit can regenerate health very quickly. With 5 energy regen, you can constantly regen more than 750 hp/s, more than 1700 if you ignore energy regen. 25 crit shot - Increasing DPS (obviously). This can almost double DPS for non-DoT weapons. 14 fast movement - Combined with armor, collections, and masteries, around 60% movement mod is achieved. More than sufficient for a late game medic. 8 fast reload - Not totally necessary, but I just put spare points into fast reload because fast reloads are nice. 25 bio bomb - 10-15 is enough, but once again, leftover points. 11 BAE - With enough cores and the said armor, maxed resists are possible with only 11 BAE. It is highly advised to take points out of bio bomb and put them into BAE since most people cannot obtain that amount of cores. Weapons Sidearm: Mustang. Trailblazer is also usable for a medic, but I found lack of pierce enhancing skills on medic making the trail rather disappointing. The Mustang was better for me, but it's your choice. Primary one: Shockfield. Excellent crowd control weapon, and ideal for medic since it lacks piercing skills like mentioned above. Once again, the ideal crowd control weapon can vary between playeres, so you can choose what you find better. Primary two: Hornet. I can argue why there are no other choices: S300: Lack of pierce forces you to switch to crowd control weap more, making boss killing take longer. 3100: Lower DPS than hornet. Also, the mobility will make you have to take more time running from bosses reducing DPS. Skeletonized will sacrifice an augment. Proposition: Same reason as 3100, but minus the less DPS part. Stripper: DoT is broken. Otherwise it might be usable (but do consider the lack of pierce). Shockfield: I didn't mention this as a bossing weapon because it lacks a lot of DPS. Most people don't count reloads into its DPS, making it look much better than it actually is. Tempest: Lower DPS and no pierce. Piercing augment will sacrifice another damage augment. General Playstyle *You can tank most non-dark minions and heal if you ever take too much damage. *Drop medkits to damaged teamates. *Bio bomb is useful for rage devs, dark minions, or event bosses. *The other stuff (like how to avoid bosses, rush, etc) Variations It doesn't take a genius to know that the core consumption is too high to be available to a player who doesnt pay-to-win or hack. I would recommend specing a lot out of bio bomb and put it in BAE too. You can also take away a bit of body fueling and replace it with a defense augment. Other ideas can be to take points out of bio bomb and crit shot and put them in energy regen or toughness to focus more on survival. Antidote is not advised because it is useless in nightmare or events. You can also spec to be a bit more assault-like, taking some points out of BAE or medkit and put it into fast movement or bio bomb. Revive is not recommended either because late game, if a tank dies, usually the rest of the team dies too. Suicide Build Finally this one. I think this would be the ideal support build because of the medkit spam. 25 final farewell - Duh, to spam more medkits. 25 recovery time - Another obvious one, reviving and dying more often allows more final farewell to take effect. 25 medkit - For medkits to heal mroe. 25 bio bomb - Support teammates. 8 fast movement - Allows you to control when to die, so you can deal some more damage. Just die as much as possible. Very useful in apocalypse. Armor has as much resuscitating, machine assisted and body fueling as possible to revive more often and to control when you should die. It is possible to spec a bit in revive if there are multiple suicide medics. Then you can revive other suicide medics faster. Feedback? How well did I explain? Excellent! I don't get some things! wat How is my build? Perfect Good Can improve a lot git gud skreb Category:Blog posts